Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injector.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-209813, filed Oct. 14, 2014, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
When fuel gas is supplied to a combustor in, for instance, a gas turbine, the fuel gas and air are previously mixed and sprayed in a mist form by a fuel injector.
As this fuel injector, for example, a fuel injector in which a plenum is formed in a cylindrical shape and which has an internal baffle formed to increase in diameter toward a downstream side is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
Such a fuel injector is formed by coupling an upstream-side tube support and a downstream-side tube support by an outer wall. The fuel injector is equipped with a fuel injector body, an internal space of which is used as a plenum. In the fuel injector, the internal baffle that widens in a radially outward direction so as to cross the internal plenum in a radial direction is disposed in the fuel injector body. In the fuel injector, a fuel feed tube is connected to an upstream side of the fuel injector body. The fuel injector is provided with a plurality of premixing tubes that pass through and are fixed to the upstream side tube support, the internal baffle, and the downstream side tube support. In the premixing tubes, fuel spray holes for introducing the fuel gas are disposed upstream from the internal baffle in the plenum.
In the fuel injector having this constitution, the fuel gas is introduced from the fuel feed tube into the plenum. The fuel gas introduced into the plenum advances along a surface of the downstream side of the internal baffle in a radially outward direction, and arrives at the vicinity of the outer wall. Afterwards, the fuel gas that has arrived at the vicinity of the outer wall flows into the fuel spray holes of the premixing tubes disposed in the radially outward direction while advancing along a surface of the upstream side of the internal baffle in a radially inward direction. The fuel gas flowing from the fuel spray holes into the premixing tubes is mixed with air, and is sprayed toward the downstream side of the premixing tubes.